A variety of hinge assemblies for eyeglasses are well known in the art. For both young hipsters as well as mature adults who prefer eyeglasses that comprise a relatively thickened frame and earpiece or temple component, these parts are often secured to one another with a screw or bolt without sufficient support integrated into the earpiece.
Therefore, in this form of conventional eyeglasses, there is significant strain in the area of the interlocking hinge. This strain can be caused by the weight of the earpiece during ordinary use or the result of external force, such as when an individual unintentionally steps on the glasses. These types strains inevitably cause the earpiece to come apart from the frame by loosening the bolt or screw or by tearing the hinge component off the earpiece.
Based on the nature of eyeglass earpieces which extend relatively far away from the hinge and frame, this problem exists even in more contemporary forms of eyeglasses which utilize spring hinges or which include a flexible earpiece. Since the force produced by the weight of the earpiece falls completely on the interlocking hinge, it may loosen the screw that secures the earpiece to the frame. Further, during the application of intense stress to the interlocking hinge, the earpiece may even simply break off.
Even in eyewear that utilizes a more firm and stable support structure for holding the earpiece to the frame, these supports are generally bulky and unsightly, such that individuals who consider themselves to be “stylish” prefer not to wear these eyeglasses.